


In the room where it happens

by fandomtrashheap



Category: K.A.R.D (Band)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, I Don't Even Know, Jiwoo is blunt, M/M, Matthew is a giant puppy, No Plot/Plotless, Somin is an embarrased cutie, Somin is in love, Somin pov i guess if there is one, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whats point of view again because this doesnt have one, who am i kidding theyre all in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 06:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrashheap/pseuds/fandomtrashheap
Summary: Personally , they all thought it was hilarious.





	In the room where it happens

The treacherous "Crush Effect " . That thing where if you had a co-ed group the boys and girls would undoubtedly fall in love. Yes . That's a thing and K.A.R.D were no strangers to hearing about it. Frankly they didn't care. Personally, they all thought it was hilarious. Mostly Matthew and Jiwoo. Somin and Taehyung would look at the occasional stuff the others would show them about it and give a soft laugh about what was shown. 

Yes, the legendary "Crush Effect " had come onto them, but not the way most people thought it would. 

Matthew and Taehyung had gotten together first. It made sense, the two had been friends long before K.A.R.D was a thought in dsp's mind. Somin still thought it was cute to watch Matthew, who was normally so good with words trip over himself trying to tell the other boy how he felt towards him. The girls of course supported them, except for the part where they were gross and disgusting together. But it was only a few months later that the same happened to the girls. 

Jiwoo didn't trip over her words when she asked Somin. It took her two days to get a response however. The girls were about to go to bed at ass o'clock aka not enough for eight hours. Both were tired beyond belief when Jiwoo spoke, "Date me." 

"What?" Somin sat up so fast she hit her head on the top bunk, "Jeon Jiwoo what did you say?" It was too late, the younger had already fallen asleep, leaving Somin to wonder if the statement was just an impulse from tiredness and hoping it wasn't. 

The next morning she kissed Jiwoo for all it was worth , and yes, Jiwoo kissed her back.

* * *

So yeah, it was funny that some crazy fans believed that in their free time they all made out with eachother until the next day. Only some of their day was reserved for making out. The rest? Well , it's pretty mild.

This time Matthew brought "My Neighbor Totoro" because somehow Jiwoo hadn't seen it which caused the boy to clasp his heart dramatically , Taehyung looked at her like she just murdered his firstborn son, and even Somin made an audible gasp. So their next day off they went to the girls dorm with the movie and five extra blankets. It was cold outside but warm in the dorms, yet Jiwoo loved to be bundled up until only her hands were movable to reach her mouth. It was only problematic when she had to use the bathroom. "Hello homos." The maknae said as she let the other boys into their room.

"You're gay too Jiwoo, your girlfriend is right there." 

 "You're right but the difference is," She walked to the older girl , "We're cuter." And bopped Somin on the nose. It took the other girl a moment to process what happened, but when she did she turned a bright red and hid her face so only her eyes were showing. "I told you! She's cute!" Her girlfriend said before scooping her into a hug. "Well she has us there Tae, Somin is pretty cute." Matthew said smiling before it turned into a look of light terror when the girl he was targeting looked at him with stone cold eyes, "Say that again and I'll kill you in your sleep Matthew Kim." 

"Can he make it through the movie? You can kill him after." 

"Anything for you Jiwoo."

* * *

 

When the movie ended the youngest girl was still in her cocoon and Somin had managed to snuggle herself inside with her girlfriend. Taehyung had rested his head in Matthew's lap and was looking up at him. "Y'all are gross." Jiwoo said her voice wavering. "You're crying over a movie." Matthew said. "You cried because of a picture of a cat! Anyway, the movie is beautiful what would you expect me to do?" Jiwoo shot back before throwing the last of her popcorn at his face. 

" Do you want me to get you some tissues Jiji?" The girl shook her head , "Stay here. I'm charging." Jiwoo liked to stay close to Somin when she was "Charging" and would cling to the girl like a koala. Not that Somin was complaining. "We better get back to our room, back to unholy schedules in the morning," Matthew said trying to get Taehyung to wake up, sighed in defeat, and picked the boy up bridal style. " Bye Somin, good luck getting Jiwoo out her blankets." Jiwoo laughed for a moment before realizing she was actually stuck this time. "Unnie!" 

"I don't know, you look pretty cute in there..." Somin said as she got herself out of there, not as tight in her space than what Jiwoo was stuck in. "Unnie please!" 

"Alright, hold still." Somin laughed softly and looked for where the boys had tied the blankets. When she found it, She found to her demise Matthew had tied it so tight she couldn't get it loose. "Yah, he tied it too tight on purpose probably. Let me get some scissors." Jiwoo nodded and waited for Somin to get the scissors. 

When they were finally free from the blankets and everything was put up nicely, Somin got into her bunk and felt a weight press onto the bed with her. "There's not enough space." She said only half caring as Jiwoo put her arms around her waist and pressed close into her back. "I think we can make it work." The younger said pressing a kiss to her hair. 

Somin fell asleep with a smile


End file.
